GDW Wrestlecade
History of GDW Wrestlecade Wrestlecade X *Glory Braddock def. Charles Kessler to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Andreas Lasiewicz def. Jason Redfield in a No DQ Match *The Sisterhood def. Total War to win the World Tag Team Championship *"Howlin Mad" Murdock def. Jason Talbot to win the Fever Television Championship *Angela Jameson & Samantha Raine fought to a no contest *Cameron Chase def. Chris Cannon to retain the Pure Championship *Team GDW def. The Elite *Rick Young def. Lito Kruz *Alana Starr won Mr. Money's Million Dollar Global X Challenge *Lady Magdalena def. Isaac Bongartz *Cassidy Haze def. Brandy Daniele-Garret in a Steel Cage Weapons Match *Maddox Taylor def. Caden Storm *Sex & Tech Connection def. Fame & Fortune in the finals of a Tag Team Tournament *Team Perry def. Team Excellence *Nate Lawson def. Constance Black *Morgana Eville def. Jackson Blackwater *Elijah Dallas def. Nikki Walton & Aurora Rose *Timothy Myers def. Mya Denton Wrestlecade IX *Angela Jameson def. Kurt Logan to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Total War def. Might & Majesty to win the World Tag Team Championship *Zacky Stylez def. Caden Storm to win the Fever Television Championship *Brady James won Mr. Money's Million Dollar Global X Challenge *Brianna Singer def. Jennifer Alan in a street fight *Mya Denton def. Nikos Wrestlecade VIII *Angela Jameson def. Samantha Raine to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Matthew Bowden won Mr. Money's Million Dollar Global X Challenge *Glory Braddock and Dazz fought to a time limit draw in a Fever Television Championship match *Mike Michaels def. Meagan Collins *Suffrage def. Tribulation to retain the World Tag Team Championship *Tara Benson def. Crasher *Dark Phoenix def. Dragon Fury *David Kingsley def. Kurt Logan *Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm def. Shawn Atlas in an Apocalypse Match Wrestlecade VII *Samantha Raine def. Angela Jameson and Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Joey Michaels def. Charles Kessler to win the Revolution Championship *Kurt Logan def. Glory Braddock to retain the Fever Television Championship *Marie Annabelle Jones def. Ivan Klitschko, Jason Talbot, and Noah Morgan in Mr. Money's Million Dollar Ladder Match Challenge *Emma frost def. Angelica Jones *Kayla Jones def. Meagan Collins in an I Quit Match *Feature Presentation def. Hidden Desires to win the World Tag Team Championship *Shawn Atlas def. The Truth *Chet Finnley won Fever Contender's Battle Royal *Shane Matthews def. Nikolai Valuev, Michael Collins, and Behemoth to win the SWC Carolina Championship *Stacy Masters won a battle royal to win the SWC Women's Championship Wrestlecade VI *Charles Kessler def. Joey Michaels to win the World Heavyweight Championship *John Patrick def. Mike Michaels in a Hell in the Cell Match *Meagan Collins def. Angelica Jones in a Seven Stages of Hell Match *Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm def. Morrigan to retain the GDW Revolution Championship *Laivindil Rayne def. Glory Braddock, The Truth, and Coral Marie in Mr. Money's Million Dollar Ladder Match Challenge *Carrie Storm won a #1 Contender's Battle Royal *Sachiko Sohma def. Summer Collins to win the GDW Women's Championship *Parker Crosby def. Shawn Atlas to win the SWC Heavyweight Championship Wrestlecade V *Angelica "Firestar" Jones def. Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Steve Powers def. Meagan Collins, "Howlin Mad" Murdock, and Coral Marie in Mr. Money's Million Dollar Ladder Match Challenge *Brandon Z'appel def. The Truth and "The Unclaimed Angel" Ian Brody to win the GDW Revolution Championship *The Allied Powers def. The Glorified Acrobats to retain the World Tag Team Championship *Brennan Sweets def. Joey Michaels *Zippy def. Ken Sendela and "Killa" Jay Combs in a triple threat match Wrestlecade IV *Steve Pinex def. Meagan Collins in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Sean McBride def. Coral Marie to win the International Championship *Michael Myers def. Kayla Redfield, Sapphire, and Darian Metzger to win the Terror Television Championship *Emma Frost def. John Mercer *The Cruciform def. Kyle James Wrestlecade III *Blayze Alexander defeated Bryan Wylde to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Meagan Collins defeated The Rogue Saints in a 2 on 1 handicap match to win the World Tag Team Championship *Jason Dunn defeated "Howlin Mad" Murdock Wrestlecade II *Andreas Lasiewicz defeated Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm to win the World Heavyweight Championship *"The King of Cool" Charles Kesslar defeated Josh Johnson in a hell in the cell match to retain the International Championship *Angelica "Firestar" Jones defeated Meagan Collins, A.N.D., and Miss Fifi Mimosa to win the Women's World Championship *Gabriel Steele defeated Matt Thornhill in a ladder match to retain the Terror Television Championship *The GP and LJ Black defeated "Primetime" Joe Milone and "British Brawler" Defoe Smith to win the World Tag Team Championship *Boy Gorgeous defeated Steve Powers *Toya Winters defeated Melissa Winters, Tara Rysing, and Chrissy Johnson to become the #1 contender to the women's world title *Kenjiro won a battle royal to earn a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship Wrestlecade I *Chris Jericho defeated Cuchulain and Bryan Wylde to win the world heavyweight championship after interference from Andreas Lasiewicz *Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm defeated Jayson Reil to retain the International Championship in a Ultimate Overdose Match *"The Sinner" Jason Redfield defeated Kold One to retain the United States Championship *Aaron Hall defeated Smash Starr to retain the Fever Television Championship *Andreas Lasiewicz defeated "Howlin Mad" Murdock to retain the Terror Television Championship *Kayla Hardy defeated Angelica Jones to win the women's world championship *Bryan Wylde defeated Cross *Andreas Lasiewicz and "Howling Mad" Murdock retained the tag team titles against Brian Blaze and Kirk Karnage in a Ladder match